The War of the Worlds
by Beywriter
Summary: This fanfiction is based on the book by H.G.Wells and the 1979 Album by Jeff Wayne.How will the Bladebreakers act to a Martian invasion? STORY COMPLETE, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade or The War of The Worlds

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: I do not own this story.**

**It is an adaptation of the famous book from H.G. Wells The War of The Worlds.**

**I do not know who now owns the story as I'm sure the Author is well dead by now.**

**I Do hereby own THIS version of the story which will follow the story closely and also includes the Bladebreakers.**

**The War of the Worlds **

**The Eve of The War **

No one would have believed that at the last years of the 19th century that human affairs were being watched from the timeless worlds of space.

No one could have dreamed we were being scrutinized as someone with a Microscope studies creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water.

Few men even considered the possibility of life on other planets.

An yet across the gulf of space minds immeasurably superior to ours regarded this Earth with envious eyes and slowly but surely they drew there plans against us.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"our lands our vast, our supplies running down"

"we need a new planet"

"don't worry, there is a planet.

A planet warmer and has running water the planet Earth.

There are lifeforms on the planet"

"can't we work together with the lifeforms?"

"no, we cannot.

I know we are peaceful but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"how shall we destroy all the lifeforms?

Our tripods don't have any weapons"

"modify them"

So work began on the Martian home world our of sight of the unknowing human race...there time was limited.

At midnight on the 12th of August a huge mass of luminous gas erupted from Mars and sped towards Earth.

Across 200 million miles of void invisibly hurtling us came the first of many missiles that would bring huge kalamity to Earth.

As they watched another jet of gass, it was another missile starting on its way and another Martian fighting machine started its long journey to our world with a bright trail of green dust.

Thats how it was for the next ten nights, a flare spurting out from Mars also trailing a trail of bright green dust and yet disturbing also beautiful at the same time.

The Astronomers tried to assure the public that nothing could live on Mars

**0000000000000000000000000 **

"Don't panic.

The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one" The President was on Worldwide Tv in front of a conference

"The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one" he repeated

"But Still they COME!" someone shouted.

Astronomers had seen the green glow from Mars but they didn't know was it was doom approaching.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"do you really think there from Mars?" Tyson put his fork down, slightly disturbed at what they were watching.

"I don't know.

Lets hope its just gases escaping" Max was also scared

"Wouldn't it be cool to meet a Martian?" Tyson smiled

"or you could be so scared you wet yourself or crap your pants.

I wont be holding your hand Tyson"

"ha ha Kai"

"they can probably smell your dirty sock basket and are coming to destroy it"

"Thats what that smell is"

"Believe me Ray, you don't want to look in it"

"thanks for the warning"

"Can we turn our attention to the Martians please?" he asked and went back to his Breakfast.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy or scared but I'm getting a bad feeling about it all" The Neko did look worried as they watched the live footage of the dust approaching Earth.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Then came the night the first missile approached Earth.

It was thought to be a shooting star.

There was a huge earthquake that awoke everyone from their slumber.

"Everyone ok?" Tyson came into the Dojo.

"were fine Tyson" Ray got up and opened the door of the Dojo.

There was an orange glow in the direction of the park.

"Guy's there's a fire in the park...lets check it out"

Ray loosely slung on his day clothes and pull on shoes like everyone.

They all ran towards the park.

A Crowd had gathered around a large metallic object.

It all seemed so safe and tranquil.

"What's that?"

"MARTIANS!" Max screamed

Everyone came over to examine what lay there, A cylinder 30 yards across and glowing red hot.

There were faint sounds of movement within.

Suddenly the top began moving, not a lot of people panicked but some did.

It was rotating and unscrewing like there was a man inside trying to escape the confines.

A man rushed forward but the intense heat stopped him before he was fried

The voice of the president rang in there ears.

"The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one" he said.

"The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one"

"But Still they COME!" someone shouted.

It slowly unscrewed its self.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: If you haven't heard Jeff Wayne's The War of the worlds go to

www(dot)Thewaroftheworlds(dot)com

Kenny: This is so far scary

Ray: I knew there was something bad about it

Tyson: Beywriter don't let us die, well Kai can buughghg

Kai: Tyson you have crossed the line

Max: looks like there's a war going on right now.

Beywriter: Please review!

I am basing it off the musical that was written in 1979 and this fic is a tribute to the book!


	2. Baycity and the Heat ray

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade or The War of The Worlds

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: I do not own this story.**

**It is an adaptation of the famous book from H.G. Wells The War of The Worlds.**

**I do not know who now owns the story as I'm sure the Author is well dead by now.**

**I Do hereby own THIS version of the story which will follow the story closely and also includes the Bladebreakers.**

**The War of the Worlds **

**Bay City and the Heat Ray**

note some lines are spoken by a Narrator

"It seems totally incredible to me now.

Everyone spent that evening like it was just any other.

From the railway station came the sounds of shunting trains ringing and rumbling softening into melody in the distance."

"it all seems so safe and tranquil."

**0000000000000000000000000**

"man...that thing in the park is creepy" it sent shivers down the blond teens spine.

The Bladebreakers were sat in Tyson's lounge talking about what they had saw earlier.

"I know...I'm getting a very bad feeling from it"

"Ray your just Paranoid"

"my senses are more enhanced than yours Tyson"

"Every thing's going to be fine."

Tyson lied back on the floor facing the ceiling.

"Ok Mr neko...what do you suggest"

"you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Sure" Kenny said

"run"

"excuse me?" Kai asked puzzled

"we run away from it.

That thing is evil.

Pure evil"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Next morning a crowd gathered at the park.

Hypnotized by the unscrewing of the Cylinder.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Suddenly there was a banging at the door which turned everyones attention from the Tv.

"Coming" Tyson stud up.

Andrew was at the door.

"meteor...unscrewing...QUICK"

Tyson returned

"Who was it?" Ray asked

"Andrew" He said

"the thing in the park is nearly unscrewed.

Lets go"

"do we have to?" Kenny said clearly scared

They all left with Kenny. Who now was scared.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The crowd watched.

Some terrified and some watching wit interest.

Some even came with banners reading "Welcome to Earth".

Suddenly two jets of green light shot out and the lid fell off.

The Earth shuck as the heavy lid hit the ground.

A nearby Building lost all its windows and cracks formed on its walls.

The Martian assault had begun.

Two luminous eyes appeared above the rim, a huge rounded bulk bigger than a bear rose up slowly, glistening like wet leather.

Its lipless mouth quivered, tentacles moved and writhed in inside.

People screamed and some ran way.

It looked down at the crowds and laughed a little.

"nice knowing you guys.

Screw you guys...I'm going home" Max was white with fear and Ray had a "Told you so" face on but was also scared.

A few young men crept closer to the pit, a tall funnel rose and then an invisible Ray of heat leaped from man to man and there was a bright glare as each was instantly turned to fire, they screamed as they burnt.

Every tree, everything that was touched by this evil unearthly heat ray burnt and became an inferno.

The Crowd screamed and started to disperse.

It was complete and total confusion as the heat ray started firing randomly and sweeping into the crowd.

There was a smell of burning and burnt flesh in the air as well as hundreds of screaming people.

"lets get out of here!" Tyson yelled

The team ran back as fast as they could.

Again, Again, Again, Again, Again.

Every sweep the heat ray took more lives were lost.

It made a horrible noise, like a rumbling noise but darker.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They made it back Tyson's house all panting and out of breath.

"Didn't I say?" Ray said between breaths.

"Sorry I doubted you dude" Tyson replied.

They could hear the screams from the Park.

"That was one of the most saddest things I've ever seen" said the Russian.**0000000000000000000000000**

People clawed there way of the common, The Bladebreakers had ran as well back home to their house, thinking they would be safe their.

People felt like they were being toyed with, when they thought they were safe...the heat ray burned them into oblivion.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Back in the Bladebreakers home they were on the phone warning their friends.

Before they fell asleep as they were exhausted.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They woke to sounds of Alien hammering from the park.

The team hurried to the railway station to find out anything.

Kenny bought a paper.

Around them the daily routines of life: Working, eating, sleeping was continuing normally as it has for countless years.

"Why is everyone acting the same?" the Brunette asked

"its weird" Ray responded

**0000000000000000000000000**

At the park the Martians continued hammering and stirring, sleepless indefatigable at the machines they were making.

At random intervals a beam of light like a Warships search light swept the park and the heat ray was ready to follow.

It fired again, again, again, again, again, again and again.

No one dared to approach.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"So..where do we run to?" Tyson asked

"A secluded place...a place where the Martians wont find us"

"My Village.

We could go back to my Village".

**0000000000000000000000000**

in the aftermath, a company of Solders came through and deployed on the edge of the Park.

**0000000000000000000000000**

There was a crash.

"Oh no...this place is gonna burn!" Tyson said looking through the gap in the curtains.

"what?"

"my home is in the range of a Martian heat Ray!"

In the morning a shooting star with a green trail approached.

This was the second cylinder.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Max: More of those things?

Ray: I was right!

I was right!

I was right

Tyson: I don't care any more Ray...I just don't

Beywriter: Please review.

I would like that very much!

Remember.

This is a tribute.


	3. Chapter 3 The Artilleryman

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade or The War of The Worlds

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: I do not own this story.**

**It is an adaptation of the famous book from H.G. Wells The War of The Worlds.**

**I do not know who now owns the story as I'm sure the Author is well dead by now.**

**I Do hereby own THIS version of the story which will follow the story closely and also includes the Bladebreakers.**

**The War of the Worlds **

**The Artilleryman and the fighting machine**

The Hammering from the pit.

The sound of guns grew louder

The Bladebreakers panicked a little to the sound of someone creeping into the house.

Everyone sighed as an Artilleryman appeared.

Weary, streaked in blood and dirt.

"anyone here?" he asked.

Tyson sat the man down.

Max Vanished into the kitchen and returned with paper towels and a glass of water.

"Drink this"

"Thank you"

"Whats happened?" Kai asked

"They wiped us out, hundreds dead, maybe thousands"

"The heat ray?" Kenny asked

"The Martians...they were in the woods with these machines they made.

Massive metal things on legs.

Giant machines that walked.

They attacked us, they wiped us out" he started to cry a little at the horrible memory that was still fresh in his mind.

"Machines?" Max asked puzzled

"Fighting machines, picking up men and bashing them into trees.

Just hunks of metal, but they knew exactly what they were doing"

"hmm.

Another Cylinder came last night" The Neko said

"Yes, they say it was bound for Osaka"

"Osaka...HILARY!" The Brunette stammered.

Tyson hadn't dreamed that they'd be a danger to Hilary and her family so far away.

"We must go to Osaka at once"

"and me...I have to report to headquarters...if there's anything left of it"

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Artilleryman hot wired a minibus and the Breakers got on.

"do you know were Osaka is?"

"I visit my Family up there every month"

**0000000000000000000000000**

They came across a Village that was deserted.

"Is everybody dead?" The Artilleryman asked

"not every body...look six Cannons" The Brunette said

Soldiers stood with Cannons stood...waiting.

"Bows and Arrows against the Lightening" he said

"hmm" Max said

"they haven't seen the heat Ray yet" The Artilleryman said.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They traveled down the road to the next village but there was a explosion.

The ground heaved, Windows shattered, gusts of smoke erupted in the air.

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!" The Artilleryman yelled pointing them out.

He swerved, nearly hitting a downed tree.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

They looked and what they saw shocked them.

Quickly, one after the other.

Four Fighting machines appeared.

Monstrous tripods appeared.

Taller than the highest building, striding over the pine trees.

Walking engines of plithering metal.

Each carried a huge funnel.

The Bladebreakers knew they had to this horror seen it before.

A fifth machine appeared over the bank.

It raised its self to full height, flourished the funnel in the air and the Heat ray struck the town.

Leveling it almost instantly.

As the town burnt the Tripods howled out a defining noise.

Everyone covered their ears.

"did you see that!" Max stammered

"it destroyed the town"

"Lets get out of here!" Ray said

The six guns that were seen before, now fired simultaneously.

They destroyed a fighting machine, it fell to the ground...burning and the Martian inside was dead.

The Bladebreakers and the Artilleryman cheered.

Everyone ran blindly and so did the Bladebreakers

"we shouldn't have gotten out" Max said

The Bladebreakers jumped into the river and ducked down until forced to the surface for air.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Guns spoke again but this time the heat Ray sent them to oblivion.

The Tripods howled again.

The heat ray swept across the river.

Scolded, half blinded and antagonized, they staggered from the hissing water towards the shore.

Tyson fell in full sight of the Martians.

He closed his eyes and waited for the obviously slow and painful death.

The foot landed close to the team, frozen in fear.

The foot lifted as the tripods carried away the remains of there fallen Comrade.

All of them realized, by miracle...they had escaped.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tyson: did you see the size of that thing?

Ray: who didn't?

Max: we were so close to dying

Beywriter: Yeah...you stared in the face of death.

Please review my tribute to an incredible book and Album


	4. Thunderchild

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade or The War of The Worlds

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: I do not own this story.**

**It is an adaptation of the famous book from H.G. Wells The War of The Worlds.**

**I do not know who now owns the story as I'm sure the Author is well dead by now.**

**I Do hereby own THIS version of the story which will follow the story closely and also includes the Bladebreakers.**

**The War of the Worlds **

**Thunderchild**

For days the Bladebreakers fought along roads packed with Refugees.

The homeless.

Burdened with boxes and bundles containing whats left of what they owned.

All that was of value to Tyson was in Osaka

He didn't love her but he cared about her safety as a friend.

By the time the Bladebreakers reached her house.

Hilary and her family were gone.

"Hilary...open up"

Tyson banged on the door

"Tyson.

There gone.

We should as well before we die" Ray said putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"ok...fine" he banged again once and with the team, they walked away.

A radio left on inside could be heard playing a perfect song for the moment

**0000000000000000000000000**

Fire suddenly leaped from house to house.

The population panicked in fear and ran.

They were swept along with the crowd and were lost.

"Lets head to the docks and get a ship"

"good Idea Max" Kenny agreed

Finally they arrived at the ocean and there only hope of survival.

The boats were leaving.

The song they heard earlier was being played over the radio in a cafe.

As they made there way down the even more crowded streets of Osaka.

Sad weary people, children in the streets.

Tears fell down there faces.

The rich rubbing shoulders with the beggars.

Dogs whined and snarled at the passing crowds.

Ray hated Dogs.

There were also wounded Soldiers in the Mass exodus.

They saw tripods cutting through bridges like they were paper.

One appeared over the town hall and howled.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Never before in the history of the world has this amount of humans being tortured and moving together.

This was no distant march...it was a stampede without order or goal.

Six million people unarmed and un previsioned driving head long.

It was the beginning of the route of civilization.

The massacre of humanity...had truly begun.

A steamer bellowed out its horn.

The crowd pushed them towards the already packed steamer.

The team looked up enviously at the people who were already aboard.

Tyson looked up right to Hilary.

She fought her way to the gang plank to greet the team but it was raised and the team took one last look at her face before the crowd swept them away.

The Tripods howled again.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The steamer began to move slowly away but on the land with horizon appeared the Silhouette of a fighting machine.

Another came and another, striding over hills and trees, plunging far out to sea and blocking the exit of the steamer.

Between them lay the silent, grey ironclad "Thunderchild".

Slowly it moved towards shore.

Then with a deafening roar and whoosh of spray it swung about and drove full speed towards the waiting Martians.

There were ships of shapes and sizes scattered out along the bay and I thought I heard her calling as the steamer pulled away.

The Invaders must have seen them as across the cost they filed standing firm between them, there lay Thunderchild!

Moving swiftly through the waters, cannons blazing as she came.

Brought a mighty metal warlord crashing down in sheets of flame.

Sensing victory was nearing, thinking fortune must have smiled.

People started cheering.

The Bladebreakers joined in the chant as they watched the action unfold before them.

"COME ON THUNDERCHILD!

COME ON THUNDERCHILD!"

The Martians released there black smoke but the ship sped on cutting down one of the tripod figures.

Instantly the others raised there heat rays and melted the Thunderchild's valiant heart.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Lashing ropes and smashing timbers, flashing heat ray's pieced the deck.

Dashing hopes for our deliverance as they watched the Bladebreakers sinking wreck!

With the smoke of battle clearing, as degrading waves defiled.

Slowly disappearing.

"Farewell Thunderchild" People yelled.

Without the Thunderchild's sacrifice Hilary would have been dead by now as well as the other passengers on board.

Slowly disappearing, sailors leaping off into the freezing waters and swimming to the steamer.

Farewell Thunderchild!

**0000000000000000000000000**

When the smoke cleared, the little steamer had reached the misty Horizon and Hilary was safe but the Thunderchild had vanished forever, taking with her man's last hope of victory.

The leadened sky was lit by green flashes.

Cylinder following Cylinder.

No one or anything was left now to fight them.

The Earth belonged to the Martians.

The Martians howled again...louder than before.

Civilization was doomed.

The Crowds moved on...fleeing the tripods.

"were doomed" Kenny said with a depressing tone.

"were do we go now?

At least Hilary is safe and I don't think that ship will come back any time soon" Kai said

As the crowd fled the Bladebreakers were having a hard time staying together.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Max: wow...that was scary

Tyson: great.

Now where can we hide?

Ray: Don't know

Beywriter: Don't worry guys.

This story is a tribute to the book and Album.

The writing about The Thunderchild was based on the song "Thunderchild" written by Jeff Wayne and sung by Chris Thompson.

I know there wasn't a lot of speaking in this chapter but there will be more in the next chapter.

Please review!


	5. The red weed

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade or The War of The Worlds

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: I do not own this story.**

**It is an adaptation of the famous book from H.G. Wells The War of The Worlds.**

**I do not know who now owns the story as I'm sure the Author is well dead by now.**

**I Do hereby own THIS version of the story which will follow the story closely and also includes the Bladebreakers.**

**The War of the Worlds **

**The red weed**

Next day, dawn was a brilliant fiery red.

They wondered through the weired and lurid landscape of another Planet.

The Vegetation that gives Mars its red appearance had taken root on Earth.

Though man had secummed to the Martians, so our land now secummed to the red weed.

"What's going on?" Max looked around at the strange red plant that was growing around them.

"It looks amazing...but scary" Ray said.

It gave of a faint but sickly sweet smell.

"Its growing over everything" Tyson said noticing tree's covered in the weed.

"And growing fast" Kenny pointed out.

They were in the Countryside surrounding Osaka...wondering where to go...what to do, accept death by the Martians or commit suicide?

"what do we do guys?" Kai was shocked by what he saw.

The land was being Terroformed to suit the Martians better.

Where ever there was a stream, the red weed clung and grew with frightening viciousness.

Its claw like throngs were chocking the movement of the water and then it began to creep across the land like a slimy red animal, covering the field, Tree, ditch and head rows...covering them in living scarlet fevers, crawling, crawling.

They suddenly noticed the body of a person lying in a Churchyard.

They didn't want to leave him to the mercy of the red weed, they were going to move him but his eyes fluttered open

"Lee?

Lee?"

"Lee I saw the church burst into flames, are you alright?"

"don't touch me"

"But its me, Mariah...your sister"

"NO, Your one of them!

A devil"

"He's delirious"

"LIES, I SAW THE DEVIL SIGN"

"What are you saying?" she asked curiously, trying to make sense of what her brother was saying.

"The green flash in the sky"

"These demons were here all along.

In our hearts and soles.

Just waiting for a sign from HIM and now there destroying our world"

"There not devils...there Martians"

"We must leave here" Kenny said

"The house is still standing, come Lee quickly"

**0000000000000000000000000**

They took shelter in a cottage, black smoke spread.

Then a fighting machine came across the fields spraying jets of steam that turned the smoke into thick black dust.

It howled, Windows shuck and some broke.

"Dear god help us" Mariah cried

"we gotta go" Ray sat up

"Go where?" she asked

"No clue but that howl sounded weaker than before didn't it?"

"Are you sure?

It could be the distance were at"

The Russian said

"The fists of the devil!" Lee cried

"Has hardened our land.

Listen do you hear them drawing near in their search for the sinners?"

Mariah was worried, Lee had never been like this before.

"feeding of the power of our fear...the evil within us.

Then the carnation of Satan's creation of all that we dread"

"Lee please settle down"

"When the demons arrived, the living would be better of dead."

"there must be something worth living for?

There must be something worth trying for?

even something worth dying for?" The Pink haired girl asked.

"and if one man could stand tall, there must be hope for us all" a spark grew in her eye.

Now she knew what Lee was talking about.

"somewhere in the spirit of man"

"Once...there was a time I believed without hesitation.

That power of love and truth that conquer all in the name of salvation.

Tell me what kind of weapon is love when it comes to the fight?

And just how much protection is true against all Satan's might"

"You didn't answer my questions

There must be something worth living for?

There must be something worth trying for?

Even something worth dying for?"

"Your questions make no sense"

"People loved and trusted you, came to you for help"

"Didn't I warn that this would happen?

Be on your guard I said.

For the evil one never rests.

I said exercise the devil but no they wouldn't listen.

The demons inside them grew and grew until Satan gave his signal and DESTROYED THE WORLD"

The Bladebreakers were watching the Brother and sister talk

"No Lee, oh no Lee, no Lee no" Mariah stammered, thinking of something to say.

"There must be more to life, there has to be away that we can restore to life the love we used to know.

There has to be a way we can restore to life the light that we had known" Mariah said

"Now darkness has descended on the land and all your prayers cannot save us.

Like fools we let the devil take command of the souls God gave us.

To the Altar of Evil like lambs to the slaughter and the Demons arrived, the survivors will envy the dead"

Silence until Lee spoke again

"Forget about goodness and grace, there gone."

There was a long silence, nobody wanted to leave the safety of the Cottage.

"didn't I warn them?" Lee spoke again

"Pray I said.

Destroy the Devil I said.

They wouldn't listen, I cannot save the world but now its to late.

TO LATE" He yelled

Suddenly there was a crashing sound.

"Dear God, A Cylinder has landed on the house, we must leave the pit.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Martians spent the night making a new machine.

It was a squat, a huge metallic spider with articulating claws.

But it too had a hood where two Martians sat.

The group watched it pursue people, it caught them and tossed them into a great metal basket on its back.

"Dead...she's dead, buried under the ruble.

WHY?

Satan why would you take one of your own?

There is a curse on mankind, we may as well be dead.

To tell the Devil to take the spirit of man"

as time passed in their dark and dusty prison, Lee fought with his emotions.

His outcries invited death for them all and yet the Bladebreakers pitted him.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Bewriter: I decided to end it there, before anything else happened

Ray: why did you kill Mariah?

Beywriter: I swear I forgot about her dying, but when I finally wrote that bit, I was used to Lee as the Preacher.

Max: what were they babbling about?

Tyson: The Spirit of man I think

Kenny: Please review...bye


	6. A Brave new World

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade or The War of The Worlds

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: I do not own this story.**

**It is an adaptation of the famous book from H.G. Wells The War of The Worlds.**

**I do not know who now owns the story as I'm sure the Author is well dead by now.**

**I Do hereby own THIS version of the story which will follow the story closely and also includes the Bladebreakers.**

**The War of the Worlds **

**A brave new world**

On the 9th day they saw the Martians eating.

Inside the hood of their new machine they were draining the fresh blood of men, Women and Children.

They injected it into there own veins.

"ITS A SIGN!

I'VE BEEN GIVEN A SIGN!" Lee screamed out

Ray covered the man's mouth but he slapped it away.

"They must be cast out and I have been chosen to do it.

I must confront them now."

"No Father no!" Max said

"Everyone must know those Machines are demons in another form.

I shall destroy them with my prayers, I shall burn them with my holy cross!

I shall..." Lee was knocked out.

A curious eye of a Martian appeared at the window slit and everyone froze.

Too scared to move, too scared to breath.

A Menacing claw explored the room.

Everyone watched it.

They dragged The preacher down to the coal cellar.

The Martians fumbled at the latch.

In the darkness they could see the claw touching things.

Walls, coal, wood and then it nearly touched Max's leg, he jumped out if fright.

For a time it was still and then

"Click" it grabbed something...The Priest!

With slow deliberate movements his unconscious body was dragged away and there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tyson crept to the blocked window slit and peered through the creeper.

The Martians and all there Machinery had gone!

"Coast clear dudes" Tyson said.

Frantically they dug there way out and clambered to the top of the mound.

Not a Martian in sight.

The day seemed dazzling bright after there imprisonment and the sky a brilliant blue, red weed covered every scrap of ground but a gentle breeze kept it swaying.

"Smell that AIR" Max said inhaling.

They noticed at how dirty they had gotten but that was the least of their worries, they would have to shrug off the dirty feeling and keep walking, keep walking back to Osaka.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Again they were on their way to Osaka, passing Towns and villages that were blackened silent, desolated and deserted.

Man's empire had passed away taking swiftly and without error, taken away by these creatures who were composed of rage.

Unhampered by the complex systems that make man, they made and used different bodies according to their needs.

They never tire, they never slept, never suffered having long since eliminated from their planet: The bacteria that cause all fevers and other illnesses.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE!?" a voice cried out stopping the Bladebreakers in their tracks.

"Friend" Kenny said

"Be on your way.

This is my territory!"

"Your territory?

What do you mean?" Ray asked

"ITS YOU.

The boys from Baycity!"

they gasped

"The Artilleryman!" Tyson said shocked

"We thought you had been burned" Kenny said

"I thought you all drowned".

"Have you seen any Martians?" The Neko asked

"Everywhere, were done for alright"

"We can't just give up" Max said

"of course we can't, its now we've got to star fighting.

Not against them.

We can't win"

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked

"Now, we've got to fight for our survival!

I reckon we can make it.

I've got a plan"

"and that plan is?" The Computer whiz asked

"were going to build a whole new World for ourselves...LOOK!

They clap eyes on as and were dead right?"

The Bladebreakers nodded in agreement.

"So were going to make a new life where they'll never find us.

You know where?

Underground!"

"That could work" The Blond said agreeing.

"You should see it down there, hundreds of miles of drains, sweet and clean after the rain.

Dark, quiet, safe.

We can build houses and everything.

Start again from scratch!

And whats so bad about living underground anyway?

Its not been so great living up here in my opinion"

"So our choice is this.

Live like a sewer rat down below or being roasted like a chicken on an open fire up here" Tyson started

"So lets build a brave new world" he smiled

"Take a look around you, at the world we've come to know.

Does it seem to be much more than a crazy Circus show?

But maybe from the madness, something beautiful will grow.

In a brave new world"

He nodded to Tyson and he led them to his new project.

Talking to them the whole way there and the Brakers listened.

"With just a handful of men we'll start all over again!

We'll build shops and Hospitals and Barracks...RIGHT under there noses, right under their feet!

Everything we need, banks, prisons and Schools.

We'll send scouting parties to collect books and stuff".

They walked down the deserted streets as the Artilleryman thought aloud...nearly singing.

"you boys will teach the kids, not poems and rubbish...SCIENCE!

So we can get everything working.

We'll build villages and Towns and and even sports Complexes.

Listen!

Maybe one day we'll capture a fighting machine eh?"

"Your getting a little ahead here aren't you?" Kenny asked but was ignored

"Learn how to make them ourselves and then WALLOP!

Our time to do wiping out WOOSH!

With our heat ray.

Woosh!

With them running and Dying, beaten at their own game.

MAN ON TOP AGAIN!" his voice echoed.

**0000000000000000000000000**

He was excited.

"Now our domination of the Earth is fading fast and out of the confusion the chance has come at last To build a better future from the ashes of the past"  
They wondered to themselves if he too had become delirious.  
"In a brave new world with just a handful of men we can start all over again  
Look - Man is born in freedom but he soon becomes a slave In cages of convention from the cradle to the grave The weak fall by the wayside but the strong will be saved"  
they were in a huge City.

A city with six voices.  
"In a brave new world  
With just a handful of men we'll start all over again.  
I'm not trying to tell you what to be.

Oh no,oh no, not me But if mankind is to survive, the people left alive.  
They're gonna have to build this world anew And it's going to have to start with me and you boys."  
"what time scale are we talking about here?" The Russian asked but was cut off

"I think he's in his own brave new World" The brunette asked making Max laugh a little.  
"Yes and we will have to be the chosen few.  
Just think of all the poverty, the hatred and the lies and imagine the destruction of all that you despise Slowly from the ashes the phoenix will arise."

Kai double blinked at the mention of the animal that is his bitbeast.  
"In a brave new world With just a handful of men we'll start all over again  
Take a look around you at the world you've loved so well  
And bid the aging empire of man a last farewell  
It may not sound like Heaven but at least it isn't Hell  
a brave new world with just a handful of men we'll start - we'll start all over again - all over again - all over again - all over again.  
I've got a plan!  
Can't you just see it? Civilization starting all over again - a second chance.

We'll even build a railway and tunnel to the coast, go there for our holidays. Nothing can stop men like us.

I've made a start already.

Come on down here and have a look."

In the cellar was a tunnel scarcely ten yards long, that had  
taken him a week to dig. The Bladebreakers could have dug that much in a day, and they suddenly had their first inkling of the gulf between his dreams and his powers.

**0000000000000000000000000 **

"wow, this is amazing" Ray said crawling in.

"Nice handiwork" Kenny commented.  
"It's doing the workin' and the thinkin' that wears a feller out.

I'm ready for a bit of a rest.

How about a drink eh? Nothing but champagne, now I'm the boss."  
"But were underage" Kenny said

"So?" Tyson asked

"Who's going to stop us?

The Martians?"

They each took a glass and sipped the 1889 Vintage Champagne.  
They drank and then he insisted upon playing cards.

With our species on the edge of extermination, with no prospect but a horrible death, they actually played games.

**0000000000000000000000000 **

Later, he talked more of his plan, but they saw flames flashing in the deep blue night.

Red Weed glowing, tripod figures moving distantly - and they put down there champagne glasses.

They felt a traitor to mankind and they knew they must leave this strange dreamer.  
"Take a look around you at the world we've come to know Does it seem to be much more than a crazy circus show Maybe from the madness something  
beautiful will grow..." He said after the Bladebreakers.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: Another chapter done.

AS SOON as I say I'm dropping all the fics...I get time to update!

Max: weird

Tyson: This story is getting freakier by the second

Ray: Please review...and Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far


	7. The Eve of The War

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade or The War of The Worlds

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: I do not own this story.**

**It is an adaptation of the famous book from H.G. Wells The War of The Worlds.**

**I do not know who now owns the story as I'm sure the Author is well dead by now.**

**I Do hereby own THIS version of the story which will follow the story closely and also includes the Bladebreakers.**

**The War of the Worlds **

**The Eve of the War**

There were a dozen dead bodies in the road, their outlines softened by the black dust.

All was still, houses locked and empty, Shops closed but looters had helped themselves to wine and food, probably where the Artillery man took the Champagne and glasses.

Outside the Jewelries some gold chains and a watch were scattered on the pavement.

"Talk about city of the dead" Tyson commented.

Suddenly a roar from a tripod

"I hope that was far" Max commented.

"NO" Kai commented

"It was close, but weak"

"huh?" Ray was puzzled.

"Weak?

Maybe our...our Blades will have an effect" Ray suggested

"Don't be stupid" The Russian said back to Ray

They stopped, staring towards the sound, it seemed that mighty desert of houses had found a voice for its self

"Should we investigate?" Kenny asked feeling brave.

Kai nodded and they ran towards the sound.

The roar again, still weak.

"Could it be?" Kai thought

"UUURYAAAA!" the roar sounded again.

The desolating cry worked upon their minds, the wain took possession, they were weary so they stopped running, foot sore, thirsty and hungry.

"why are we wondering alone in this city of the dead?" Kenny asked.

Why were they alive whilst Osaka lay in its black shroud and dead?

"Man, I feel really lonely" Tyson said kicking a stone

"Its creepy" The American teen said

"Yup" Ray agreed.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Drifting from empty street to empty street, they were being drawn to the cry like Sailors to the Sirens in the Greek myths.

"UUUUUUUUURRRRYYYAAAAAAAAA!" that sound sent shivers down their spines but they kept walking.

They saw over the trees on a hill a fighting machine from where the wailing was coming from.

"Could it be?" Kai said aloud, more sure of his suspicion.

"What Kai?" Ray asked

"Their dying"

"Dying?

How?" Max asked

"No clue"

They crossed a canal, there stood a second machine, upright but as still as the first.

"UUUUUUURRRYAAAA..."

"there getting quieter" Kenny said pointing out the obvious.

Abruptly the sound stopped.

Suddenly the desolation and solitude became to much for Tyson.

When that voice sounded Osaka had still seemed alive, now their was a change, a passing of something.

"Tyson...you ok?" Kai asked

"Yeah Kai, fine" he said.

All that remained...was silence.

They looked up and saw a third machine, it was standing fully and also motionless.

Like the others.

A thought became to much for Tyson so he started running.

"TYSON!" They cried

he turned back

a breeze blew.

"I'm sick of this, sick of it ALL, its to QUIET!" his voice echoed.

"ITS TO LONELY"

He would give himself to the Martians...here and now.

They stood silent for a second.

Max went to join Tyson

"Yeah, why should we live but everyone else die?"

Ray, Kai and Kenny followed.

Everyone joined him agreeing, they saw black birds circling, clustering above the hood.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They began running along the road, they felt no fear...adrenaline pumped through their veins.

As they ran up the hill towards the motionless monster, out of the hood hung red shreds which the hungry birds now pecked and tore at.

They scrambled up the crest of Primrose hill, the Martians camp was below them.

Mighty space wads, and scattered about it in the overturned Machines were the Martians.

Dead.

Slain after all man's devices had failed by the most harmless things on earth.

Bacteria, minute, invisible bacteria.

"There dead...all dead" Kenny said.

"wow, wonder how?" Kai was surprised.

"hmmm" Kenny thought.

"BACTERIA!"

"What?" Max stammered

"things that are harmless to us but not to Martians, our bodies are used to it but they wouldn't be"

"Of course" Kai said.

Directly the Invaders arrived and drank, our microscopic allies attacked, from that moment...they were doomed.

"so me wearing dirty boxers helped save the world?" Tyson asked

Everyone sweat dropped and sighed.

"I don't think wearing dirty Boxers saved the World" Max said chuckling.

Ray was just pure disgusted but laughed.

"They were clean on the day they attacked" he pointed out

Everyone started laughing, cheering and hugging each other as they were so happy.

"as soon as I get home and if its still standing I'm going to have a nice hot bath"

Tyson said lying on the ground.

The Clouds opened up letting a ray of sunshine to hit the hill.

"ditto" Ray said

"Yeah" Max agreed.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The torment was ended.

The people scattered over the Country returned home.

People who had left by sea including Hilary would return.

The pulse of life was growing stronger and stronger...would beat again.

The Bladebreakers stayed at Osaka until Hilary arrived, they were helping to rebuild.

"GUYS!" she screamed.

They put down the wood they were carrying.

They rushed over to see her

"boy are you lot a sight for sore eyes, so dirty and and have you washed?"

they looked embarrassed

"so no hug?" Tyson asked

"of course" she hugged them happily.

"we've been to busy helping" Ray explained

"but don't worry, we'll be clean again soon"

Hilary wiped a smudge of Max's nose with a tissue.

He laughed.

"we'll tell you all about it" Tyson said

"Back to work slackers" Kai called

even he was smiling

"Kai's a foreman now?"

"yes they made him a foreman...can you believe it?" Ray joked.

As life slowly returns to normal, another attack from Mars causes Universal concern.

Is our Planet safe?

Or is this time of peace nearly a break, a chance for life?

It maybe across the immensity of Space, they have learned their lessons and even now await their opportunity.

Perhaps our future doesn't belong to us, but to the Martians.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: finally, the last chapter of another fic

Ray: well Beywriter is back, your never gonna take him down!

Tyson: well we can thank Ray for that

Beywriter: Yeah, we were talking about it and arguing until Ray said

Ray: I said "So what if no one is reviewing?

If you like doing it...you do it and maybe you'll get reviewers again!"

Beywriter: thanks Ray, the actual Martian cry was UUULAAA but I changed it a little.

Max: we hoped you enjoyed reading this Fan fiction so please review as it would make us happy.

Kai: A HUGE thank you to H.G. Wells and Jeff Wayne, without there hard work this Fic wouldn't exist...or maybe?

Max: So this fic is dedicated to the memory of Herbert George Wells (September 21, 1866 – August 13, 1946) and Richard Burton (The Journalist) (November 10, 1925 – August 5, 1984).

Kenny: and now for an extra scene, this is a scenario of the start of another invasion.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Bladebreakers were watching a live broadcast of a Mars lander.

"Looking good, going good" the NASA man said

"were getting good pictures at NASA control Pasadena" he said again.

The Bladebreakers watched and wowed the landscape.

They weren't that shocked of the previous attack on humanity

"Mars is a dump!" Tyson said.

"SSSHH!" Hilary said

Tyson stared at her, evilly.

"the landing craft touched down on Mars just 28 kilometers from the aim point, were looking at a remarkable landscape.

Littered with different kinds of Rocks, red, purple.

How about that Bermuda?"

"Fantastic" another voice answered.

"look at the dunes here!"

Suddenly the signal went to static.

"wait, I'm getting a no go signal" the man from NASA said.

"I'm loosing one of the craft."

"Hey Bermuda, you got anything?"

"no lost contact" he said from Bermuda.

"there's a lot of dust blowing up there...perhaps a storm."

"I lost the second craft" NASA man said.

"we gotta problem"

"all contact lost Pasadena.

Maybe the Antennas..."

"whats that flare?

See it?

A green flare coming from Mars.

Kind of a green mist behind it.

Its getting closer.

Do you see it Bermuda?"

"..."

"Come in Bermuda"

"..."

"Houston come in?"

"..."

"Whats going on?"

The Tv was the man flipping through Radio frequencies.

"Tracking station Canberra.

Come in Canberra"

"..."

"Tracking station 63, can you hear me Madrid?"

"..."

"Tracking station 42, Tokyo are you reading me?"

"Can anybody hear me?

Come in, COME IN..."

The Tv went blank, all power was lost.

Even Dizzi shut down.

"not again" Ray groaned.


End file.
